


kisses like snowflakes

by rosyjeongin



Series: dreaming of a white christmas | nct dream [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, F/M, Fluff, Home for Christmas, Long-Distance Relationship, Romantic Fluff, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22117564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosyjeongin/pseuds/rosyjeongin
Summary: mark seems a little bit off today.
Relationships: Mark Lee (NCT)/Reader
Series: dreaming of a white christmas | nct dream [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591993
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	kisses like snowflakes

Through the foggy glass of the window, you can see snow falling daintily from the sky and coating the neighborhood in a white blanket. The tree outside your window is blurry through the fog, but there’s a clear outline around the edges, like a memory. The leaves shake gently with the soft flutter of cold wind, causing the snow on its branches to fall like powdered sugar.

You continue to watch the sugary snow from your spot in the kitchen. Right now, you’re hunched over the kitchen counter, blanket wrapped tightly around your frame and phone lying face up on the table. Your fingers are wrapped around a steaming cup of hot chocolate. It’s too hot that it scalds your tongue when you attempt to take a sip, but warm enough to thaw your fingers from their cold stiffness. Your feet are snuggled warmly in those fluffy socks gifted to you last winter by your boyfriend, and they are further defrosted by a heater underneath the counter blasting warm air directly at your toes. Your home is insulated, of course, but sometimes, during winters like these, it still gets so cold in the kitchen that your teeth are chattering.

From somewhere behind you, the television is playing the morning news. Your ears pick up the daily forecast, and, like you expected, the freezing temperatures aren’t expected to be rising anytime soon. You turn your head for a moment towards the television to inspect the numbers, but you immediately spin your head back around when your phone buzzes from the counter. You peek at the notification, but it’s not the one you were hoping for. You sigh, pouting disappointedly, and adjust your fingers around the mug.

It’s at that point in the morning where Mark should be calling by now. A little bit past it, actually. You pick up your phone and check his timezone. Where he is right now, it’s really early in the morning. No matter what, though, Mark always finds his time to call you. Even if it’s early before sunrise or in the evening after a long concert, he’ll always call you. So you don’t actually mind at all that he’s not exactly on time. He’s busy, and tired. You know that.

But even then, it gets hard. Last time you saw Mark in person was last winter. Nowadays, he can hardly find time in his schedule to message you. He’s been so busy, travelling all over the world for his schedules, that you start to miss him. A lot. These calls are some of the solace that he, and you, can find.

It’s hard to type on the phone screen, because your hands are stiff and trembling from the cold. You rub your hands together and are about to rise from your seat to go look for some gloves when your phone suddenly buzzes again. This time, it’s a long continuous vibration and Mark’s smiling contact picture appears on your screen. You excitedly reach for the phone and put off the relief for your hands later.

Mark’s face appears on the screen seconds later. “y/n!” he says. He’s not looking at the camera, but you can still see the cheeky smile on his face. He has a hood on, on top of a beanie, and his breaths come out in visible wisps of air. Speckles of snow come down in front of the camera.

“Mark!” You grin to the camera, giddy. “Why are you outside, it’s freezing in Korea! It’s too early, too; shouldn’t you be getting rest?”

He glances at the camera, laughing. His breath puffs out in time with his laughs. “We just started the call and you’re already nagging me!”

“I’m just looking out for you, obviously…” You pout.

Another tinkly laugh. “Hey, stop doing that!” He copies your pout. You laugh at him. “Anyways,” he continues, “yeah, I have an early schedule today. I just had to get up a little early. Sorry I called late.”

You shake your head. “No, it’s fine! Don’t worry about it. I know how busy you get.” You realize the television is still droning on in the background. You get up, phone in hand and blanket still wrapped around you. “What’s the schedule for?”

“Uh… it’s, um, confidential,” he says as you rummage the couch for the remote to turn down the volume on the television.

“Confidential?” you say as you settle on the couch. “What, like a surprise?”

On the screen, Mark’s head spins to look at the camera, wide-eyed. “What?” he says, a little too fast. He starts to stammer. “Uh… n-no! Not a surprise! I just can’t… I can’t say anything.”

You laugh again. That’s thing with Mark. It’s so easy to laugh around him, even after being pent up all day. He does that to you. “I was just kidding! You don’t have to say anything.”

His attention is focused in front of him again. “O-oh… yeah, I knew that.” You can hear the crunching of snow from his side of the call.

“Where you headed anyways? I mean, unless, you can’t tell me, of course. Since you know, it’s confidential.”

“Oh, it’s not related to the… schedule. I’m just taking a walk!”

“That early? You hardly get up in the afternoon on your free days!”

“Haha! I know! I just, um, felt like it today!” He smiles again at the camera. He sniffles, and he wrinkles his nose.

“Is it a snowing a lot there?” you ask him.

“Yeah, it’s freezing, too.” He blows out a breath to demonstrate.

“It’s freezing, here, too! And the snow is so thick.”

“I know!” A pause. Then, he quickly adds, “I searched up the forecast there for today.”

You smile at that. “It’s not like it matters anyway. I’m gonna try and stay inside all day. I don’t even know how you stepped foot outside.” Then the crunching of snow gets louder. You look at the screen and his camera is bouncing quickly with his movements.

“Mark, why are you running?”

“I, um!” he stops, breathing heavily. “I have to get somewhere quickly!”

“I thought you were just taking a walk?”

“Oh!” he laughs. “I’m just jogging. You know…” A pause to breathe again. “For the exercise.”

You’re laughing again. “You are so strange, you know that?”

Now, Mark has slowed down a bit. You can hear his heaving breaths. On the screen, you can see his head look this way and that. The camera bobs when he walks. The hood that was on his head earlier has slipped after his running, and the beanie has shifted on his head.

“Mark! Holy shit!” you exclaim.

“What? What?”

“You dyed your hair! It’s black again!”

“Oh,” he says quietly, looking at the camera. He ruffles his hair sheepishly. “Yeah…”

“Do you not like it?”

“I mean, yeah, I do! It’s just that, I wanted to surprise you later!” He copies your pout again.

“Well, you were gonna show me on video, so it’s the same either way!” He shrugs, eyes shuffling. “I like it though! I think black might be my favorite color on you.”

“You said that when I dyed my hair blonde.”

“Still!” You protest. He grins. 

There’s a pause, and you can only hear Mark breathing heavily as he walks through the snow. You shuffle on your spot in the couch, tucking your legs underneath you and wrapping the blanket tighter around you.

“Mark?”

“Yeah?” he says, breath light from running.

“I…” you pause. “I miss you.”

“Aw,” he says, a smile spreading wide across his face. “I miss you, too, y/n!”

“But, no, really! It’s just, I just haven’t seen you in so long. It feels like forever. And I don’t know when I’m going to see you next. The thought of it is just killing me. I want to be able to see you. To touch you. I’ve forgotten how you smell, Mark! I hate it. I hate it so much.” Tears prick at your eyes.

Mark looks at the camera, sniffling. “y/n! Hey! Don’t cry! Please don’t cry…” He pretends to wipe at your face by running a thumb over the camera. “Don’t cry… I’m sorry you feel that way. It’s my fault. A relationship shouldn’t be us missing each other all the time.”

“It’s not your fault though! I have no one to blame. That’s the worst. It makes it feel like as if it’s supposed to be like this!” You dry your nose. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have cried, haha. I just.. miss you. A lot.”

“You can cry, it’s okay, baby.” Mark brings the phone up to his face and kisses at the camera. You laugh, and the easy feeling Mark always brings washes over you again. He continues his walk, a permanent smile plastered on his face. You two are quiet for a while, just basking in each others’ presence.

A few minutes later, there’s a knock on the door. Three consecutive taps. You wipe at your face. It’s a bit puffy from crying. “Hold on, there’s someone at the door.” He just nods and smiles widely.

You put the phone on the couch and get up, blanket still wrapped around you. “Coming!” you shout to the door. You unlock it and turn the door, peeking out.

At first, it’s empty. The only thing that greets you is a cold gust of wind and a snowy landscape. Then, from the side of the doorway, Mark steps in front of you, grinning sheepishly, arms spread out. There’s a bouquet of flowers in one hand. You gasp, and he laughs his tinkly laugh. 

He’s there, all bright-eyed, black-haired, and so, so real. 

The blanket drops onto the floor and you run outside despite your pajamas and the crisp cold. Your impact with his body knocks the air out of you two, but neither of you care, because you can feel him and he’s there and you can smell him again. His arms immediately find their away around your body, hugging you closer. Both of you are laughing and spinning. The tears start to come again.

“Mark! What the hell!” You pull away for a moment to playfully punch his stomach. He groans and feigns hurt. You immediately retreat back into his embrace, taking him in. “What are you doing here! I thought you were in Korea!”

“We have time off! And they let me fly back to see you!” You can hear the smile in his voice. He’s patting your hair and laughing. “I didn’t want to tell you, because, you know, I wanted to keep it a surprise.”

He pulls away and holds you out so he can see you. “Oh yeah, surprise!”

You wipe at your face with your hands. It’s freezing outside, and you're trembling with the cold. “I hate you, you absolute jerk! You know that?” Tears seem to be frozen on to your cheeks.

“Baby! Why are you crying?” He pulls you back in and wraps his arms around you tighter.

Trembling in the cold, and voice shaky with emotion, you mumble, “I love you.”

And he looks down at you, eyes sparkling. A small smile graces his face, and his eyes seem to hold a universe you missed so much. You think he’s going to cry, too. He cups your face in his hand, which are cold from the snow, too.

“Not as much as me.” And he brings your face up to pepper it with kisses. “I love you. So, so much.” You giggle as his warm breath graces your face, and he slowly kisses your icy tears away. It feels like you have all the time in the world, and for once, you think you actually do.

He takes off his coat and wraps it around you. “Let’s get inside. You’re actually shaking.”

“You’re shaking, too!” He forces himself to stop shivering, but his teeth still chatter. “That’s what you get for running all the way here!”

“Please tell me you made hot chocolate,” Mark says, groaning.

“Well, I only made one for myself.” He pouts. “I’ll make one for you too, jeez! I didn’t even know you were coming.”

He laughs sheepishly. Then he points down at your feet, smiling.

“Hey! You’re actually wearing those socks I got you!”


End file.
